Carbon nanotube can be fabricated by drawing from a carbon nanotube array grown on a growing substrate (e.g., silicon wafer), as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,048,256 to Feng et al. The carbon nanotube film is free standing and includes a plurality of carbon nanotubes joined end-to-end by van der Waals attractive force therebetween. The carbon nanotubes in the carbon nanotube film are substantially aligned along the lengthwise direction of the carbon nanotube film, and thus, the carbon nanotube film has good thermal and electrical conductivity along the direction of the aligned carbon nanotubes. The carbon nanotube film is substantially transparent and can be used as a conductive thin film. Therefore, the carbon nanotube film can be used in many different fields, such as touch panels, liquid crystal displays, speakers, heating devices, thin film transistors, cables, and the like.